


Lost in the Woods with a Fucking Moron

by CaidenH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, mentions of ray narvaeez jr, they are in a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaidenH/pseuds/CaidenH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads have gone on a camping trip, and Team Nice Dynamite get lost while on a walk. They bicker a lot, trip over logs, and bond over the whole experience. Or alternatively: Michael is really fucking gay for Gavin and he realizes that on this trip when he gets lost with Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods with a Fucking Moron

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of inspired by Fakeahcomic’s au in which Ray gets lost and meets up with lumberjack!Ryan while camping with Michael and Gavin, and I know a friend of mine loves Mavin to death so this is for her. I don’t really know if this follows along with the story of Ray and lumberjack!Ryan but if you want to imagine that then you may, or whatever else really. Also, some feedback would be really helpful, thanks. ANYWAYS, I’m getting away off track. Dana, this is for you. I love you boi, hope you enjoy!

**~ ~ ~**

**Michael's Pov**

 

            This was stupid, the most ridiculous thing he had ever done. Why oh why did he agree to go on a camping trip, with fucking Gavin and Ray. To be fair, they're

good company, but Ray's hopeless in the outdoors and spends all of his time complaining or playing on his DS. Gavin's just a plain idiot, running ahead without them or touching things he shouldn't

            Michael had been skeptical when Gavin had thrown out the idea, and now that they were actually there at the campgrounds, he wished he had never agreed to do this. If only the Gents had not been busy this week, then maybe he wouldn't have been in this mess. But no, instead here he is, lost in the woods, alone with _Gavin_ of all people.

            A few hours ago, Gavin had once again scouted off without the remaining Lads, yelling about a wild animal of some sort. Michael, knowing that Gavin would inevitably hurt himself somehow, chased after him, screaming profanities and _wait up asshole!_ While catching up with Gavin, Michael had forgotten about Ray who had been playing Pokemon on their hike ( _What a little shit_ ), and even though they tried their best to go in the direction they had come from, they could not find Ray or the campgrounds.

            Michael kicked at a shrub and sighed for the hundredth time. It had been at least an hour since they had first realized Ray wasn't with them, and now they were completely lost. Gavin was currently trying to call Ray _again_ despite there being no phone reception where they were.

            "Bollocks," Gavin muttered under his breath, and walked up next to Michael.

            "I can't get a hold of him Michael!"

            Michael growled, "No fucking shit! There's no reception out here, what did you expect?"

            "I don't know, I just thought it was worth a shot." Gavin shrugged.

            "Yeah, it was worth a shot the first time Gav. After fifty times it's just plain stupid!"

            "Michael!"

            " _Micool_ " Michael imitated Gavin's accent, feeling extremely agitated right now.

            Gavin huffed and crossed his arms, pouting his lips at Michael. He rolled his eyes, knowing that Gavin was probably going to continue because he's a stubborn asshole.

            "But-"

            "No! Just stop, it doesn't fucking matter." Michael cut him off while sitting on a nearby stone.

            "We're lost in the woods, it's going to get dark, and we don't even have a god damn map. How fucked are we?"

            It's rhetorical, and Michael really doesn't want Gavin to answer. Sadly for him, the British prick does.

            "Oh come on! It's not that bad, we have each other! Nothing can stop Team Nice Dynamite!" Gavin cheers out, and Michael almost laughs.

            "Yeah, Team Nice Dynamite. Woohoo. We're gonna fucking die here."

            Gavin's frown deepens, and Michael is unprepared when Gavin suddenly latches onto his arms.

            "No, we're not!" Gavin tugs on Michael's sleeves, attempting to pull him up.

            "We're getting out of here using team work! And I know we can do it, do you know why I know that?"

            Gavin gives Michael a pointed look, and he suddenly feels pressured to give an what he feels is an acceptable answer.

            "Because we're bois...?" Michael answers unsurely while standing up with Gavin's help.

            The look on Gavin's face brightens Michael's mood, and he swears that Gavin's eyes are sparkling.

            "Yes! That's right boi!" Gavin smiles widely, and raises his fist.

            Michael grins too and completes the fist bump, "Alright boi, let's go get out of here."

            Feeling remarkably better, and somewhat flustered, Michael follows Gavin's lead. The forest is thick around them, branches scratching against them often, as they push through the thicket. Michael honestly forgets about his surroundings, and only focuses on the person in front of him. When Gavin had had that look on his face, Michael could have sworn he felt like he was on a rollercoaster. It shocked him, Michael "Rage Quit" Jones, feeling fucking _butterflies_ in his tummy. It was unbelievable, practically impossible, he wasn't a teenager anymore, this shit just doesn't happen. _Or does it?_ Michael questioned, the possibility of liking his co-worker, Gavin Free, made his face feel much warmer than it had been a moment ago.

            The harsh bramble had opened up into a large meadow with beautiful flowers, and roses that would make Ray swoon. Michael barely noticed though, his attention on Gavin, the annoying but cute bastard who was gushing about something and running out into the field now. He watched, his breath taken away, as Gavin pranced over flowers, laughing as he fell backwards onto a squishy patch of moss. Michael was so engrossed with the wonderful display of a gorgeous, excited Brit, that he kept walking and stumbled over something.

            "Oh fuck!" He yelled out, just before feeling his face slam into the once appealing flowers.

            "Michael!"

            He felt Gavin's hand on his shoulders, yanking his head off the ground.

            "Christ are you okay boi? Please tell me you aren't hurt!"

            Michael sat up and wiped his face off with his sleeves before feeling a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

            "Ow! Yeah, shit, I'm fine. My shoulder just hurts a bit, but I'm okay." Michael massaged his shoulder gently, feeling the pain subside.

            Gavin licked his thumb and rubbed a dirt spot off of Michael's cheek.

            "You sure? That was a mean fall you took there." Gavin glanced at what Michael had tripped over.

            "Mingy lil' log..."

            Michael would've snorted, or at least should have, but Gavin was right in his face, close enough to where Michael could barely breath, or contain a blush. He tried not to stare while Gavin cleaned his face, he really did. Every movement he made, anytime Gavin would scrunch up his face as he focused on one bit of dirt, or _fuck_ , when he stuck his tongue out, Michael noticed. Now that he thought about it, he had always thought that Gavin was really attractive. Michael had always passed it off as just liking how he looked, but now that he thought about it, Michael had always wanted to run his fingers over Gavin's lips and jaw, swung his legs over onto Gavin's lap, and even stared a little too long when Gavin bent over. _Oh man I've got it bad_ , Michael thought as he had to pull himself out of daze before he just up and kissed the Brit.

            "Are you really okay? Did you hit your head? You seem really out of it." Gavin seemed concerned, and Michael cursed himself when he felt his heart speed up.

            "I'm good!" He just about yelled, "I feel good, I'm just worried about Ray, ya know?"

            Gavin gasped and stood up as quick as he could.

            "X-Ray!" He exclaimed, ushering Michael to get up.

            "I completely got off track, we have to continue our search for him Michael!" Gavin looked at Michael with puppy dog eyes, and he tried his best not to fucking launch himself on Gavin.

            "Yeah yeah, I know Gav, lead the way." Michael sighs, wishing he could just stay here with Gavin and make out.

           

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (It's around four pm now)**

 

            Michael's feet ached like a bitch; they had been walking aimlessly for _hours_ now.

            "Gav can we please take a break? My feet are fucking killing me." Michael groaned to Gavin who was stomping forward because his feet too were in pain, but Michael didn't know that.

            Gavin turned around and looked absolutely relieved.

            "Oh thank goodness you finally said something! My feet are being lil' bastards too." Gavin chuckled softly, then proceeded to sit on a large tree stump, patting next to him.

            "You- What?" His face twisted with confusion, and then with a sigh Michael shrugged it off.

            "Okay, your welcome asshole."

            Gavin ignored his cursing as he leaned against Michael's back, sending shivers down "Mogar's" back. _Some tough warrior I am_ , Michael mused to himself, knowing he was being a moron. Gavin seemed to be distracted with something so Michael spent time thinking about these feelings for Gavin of his.

            It seemed more like a bad dream than anything else really, Gavin was doing the exact same thing he always did, wasn't talking or touching Michael any more sensually, and yet Michael felt extremely affected by everything Gavin would do. He wondered if he had been crushing on Gavin for a while now, and had only just noticed it with the events that were happening today. All it had taken for Michael to realize his ( _obnoxious_ ) feelings for Gavin was one simple look of pure glee because of something he had said to the Brit. How on earth had he not noticed this before.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~(It's dark out now so I suppose it's past 5:30)**

 

            "Michael look!"

            His head snapped up to see Gavin pointing at two bright lights in the distance that were moving fast.

            "It's a car Michael! We've found civilization!" Gavin exclaimed and then he _fucking grabbed Michael's hands with his own, linking their fingers._

            _Oh my god oh my fucking god what the shit is this really real holy fuck_ , were some of the many thoughts that ran through Michael's head. He managed to keep a blank face, staring at their intertwined hands.

            "Uh..." Michael forced himself to look back up into Gavin's eyes.

            "Yeah that was, we finally did it!"

            Gavin nodded and with a cheeky grin, pulled Michael through the darkness, stumbling and nearly causing both of the to plummet to the ground multiple times.

            "I can't wait to finally call Ray and find out where he is! Then we'll get to meet up with him and-"

            "Hold up there Gavin, let's get to the road first before jumping to any conclusions!" Michael hushed Gavin and subconsciously squeezed Gavin's hand.

            "Besides, I think that we should get back to the camp office first and then call Ray."

            Gavin stopped and turned to look at Michael, his face probably had a bemused expression.

            "Why would we do that? We have to find X-Ray as soon as possible!"

            Michael hesitated, wondering if it was worth it to argue with Gavin right now.

            "Well, Gavin, as much as I want to save Ray too, it'd be easier if we went back to the campgrounds and filed a missing person report. Then we'd have help finding him." Michael answered simply, he knew what would help them find Ray faster.

            Gavin rubbed his thumb against Michael's, making the redhead's face heat up rapidly. Michael was thankful that it was too dark for Gavin to notice, but he wished he could see his boi's face.

            "Yeah but..." Gavin tried to argue, clearly unable to find a reasonable answer.

            "Can we at least try to contact him? Make sure he's alright or just tell him we're gonna find him?"

            Michael's heart nearly broke when the wind blew the tree branches out of the moon's way, allowing him to see Gavin's sad puppy dog look. He tried giving Gavin his most comforting smile, stroking Gavin's hands in the most non romantic way he could. He failed miserably.

            "Of course Gav, anything for you."

            It sounded a lot less sappy in his head, but when Gavin gave him that same bright-as-the-stars smile, Michael was proud of his words.

            "Top! I love you boi," Gavin looked at Michael with lots of admiration, and possibly a little shyly too.

            Before Michael could reply, Gavin was once again dragging Michael forward, their hands still holding each other's firmly. Michael's cheek were hurting he was smiling so hard.

            "I love you too boi," Michael spoke softly, pouring his heart into that one sentence.

            Michael was unsure Gavin if had heard him at first, but when his hand was squeezed tighter, and he was pulled just a tad closer to the other lad, he knew he had been heard.

           

 

 

           

           


End file.
